


Redemption

by ScottTheWoman



Series: The Son of Thanos [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottTheWoman/pseuds/ScottTheWoman
Summary: After Thanos wipes half of the universe Peter is taken in by Tony.  He feels a immense guilt over what has happened and seeks redemption.  at what ever cost.— ORHow I think endgame have gone if Peter was thanos’ son.SPOILER ALERT!!!!There are major spoilers for endgame in this.Sequalto Dreaded Father
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Son of Thanos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110987
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequal to one of my other stories 'Dreaded Father'. I am just getting back into writing so updates might be kinda sporadic at the beginning. I am sorry.

Peter POV 

I felt a buzz in the back of my mind and saw an axe flying at Father. I jumped in front of it and caught it before it could reach its target. Father looked at me with what seemed like an ounce of pride. Thor then landed on the ground near us. 

“You should’ve tried harder,” father said and then snapped his fingers. In a flash of light father and I appeared on a flourishing planet. “This is our new home spider.” 

“Okay, Sir,” I said following him through the plants. In all my life, I had never seen so much life in one place. We soon made it to a little clearing and father started setting stuff up. “What are we going to do?” 

“We’re going to make a house come help me collect materials,” he said walking off. I followed after him and started grabbing anything he told me to. After almost an hour we made it back to the clearing and father started telling me how to build the house. Hours later when it was getting dark out the house was finally complete. “Very good work today Spider. Tomorrow we’ll work on the gardens.” 

We both walked into the moderately fine house. We took off our armor and hung it in front of the building. Father went to one side and I went to the other. Father laid down ready to sleep and I did the same. Soon the exhaustion from the day caught up with me and I passed out. 

~Timeskip~

Father and I have been on this planet alone for a few weeks now. He said that there was something important we have to do today. I didn't know what it was but I knew it wasn’t going to be good. When the time came father had me follow him to one of the most peaceful places on the whole planet. 

“Spider, I want you to know that I am very proud of the way you turned out,” he said and I felt tears collect in my eyes. “You are the last of my children that followed me and didn’t turn your back. I am happy that it was you that stayed by my side.” 

With that final statement he snapped with the gauntlet. immense power flowed past me and I could hardly stand. Father screamed out and when the light filled down I looked to see him covered in burns. I ran to his side as he fell to the ground. When I got next to him he had a smile plastered on his pain ridden face. 

“We’ve done it. My destiny has finally been completed.” Tears flowed down my face and I helped him up. We walked back to the house and I sat him where he slept. As I was putting him down I realized he was unconscious. I went outside and started gathering food for our dinner. 

~Timeskip~ 

It’s been a couple days since father destroyed the stones and he was recovering well. We had just finished picking some vegetables for dinner. I felt a buzz and knew something was coming. A blast of light hit father and I immediately jumped into action. A woman landed on the ground after hitting father and I attacked. My suit may have been put up outside but I still could fight. 

We tussled a bit until eight more people came in. They held me and father down. Thor came forward and sliced father's hand that had the gauntlet off. He grunted in pain but I shouted for him. The small animal turned the gauntlet over and despair crossed his face. The man that seemed in charge then turned towards father. 

“Where are they?” He asked in a calm voice. Father then answered with one of his huge speeches. Until the man in the giant suit of armor started to hit him. More people started talking but my mind couldn’t wrap around all of this. What did get my attention was the buzz I felt as Thor raised his axe. I screamed out and struggled, hoping to stop him. But it was futile. I watched as the axe was brought down on father’s neck. 

I started sobbing and struggling more. The legs shot out of my back and the people holding me let go. I ran to father’s body and wailed over it. Nebula soon kneeled next to me and looked distraught. I didn’t pay attention to my surroundings but soon I felt her pulling me away from father’s corpse. I started thrashing to get away from her but her grip only got tighter. 

“Spider, stop!” She shouted at me and I obeyed. I looked up at her with the saddest eyes. She seemed to understand what I was feeling. 

“What are you doing with that murder?” Thor spat at me as he stood in the doorway. 

“He might have followed Thanos but he is still my brother and a child,” Nebula said, loosening her grip and putting her arm around my shoulder. The others looked at her as if she was mad. 

“We should kill him or at least leave him here,” one of the others said but Nebula wouldn’t let me go. 

“No,” she said and dragged me out of the house. As I tried to look back at father’s body she pulled my head away from that direction. “Don’t look, it will only hurt more.” 

She then walked me to a ship and the others weren’t far behind. We got in and there weren't enough seats. It didn't matter, I could stand so that’s what I did. In no time we made it to earth and we landed. As we walked out of the ship people were standing around waiting for someone to talk. 

Nebula walked me into the building and to the kitchen. She must have realized with the metabolism I had I would be hungry. She got me something to eat and I ate it quickly and quietly. Soon the others walked in. They didn’t eat but did look at me. 

“I can’t believe we brought him back,” Thor said, glaring at me. In return I shrunk back behind Nebula. She then hissed at him and he left the room. A new man then came in and looked at me. 

“Who's the pipsqueak?” He asked looking at the others for an answer. 

“This is my brother, Spider,” Nebula said and realization crossed his face. 

“You’re that one guy that was with Thanos on Titan,” he said and I nodded. “You might not recognize me but I’m the one that you almost killed.” 

At that, realization hit me. This was the metal man from titan. I was going to kill him until the wizard gave up the stone. “Sorry,” I said quietly, shrinking away from him. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Who's the pipsqueak?” He asked looking at the others for an answer.

“This is my brother, Spider,” Nebula said and realization crossed his face.

“You’re that one guy that was with Thanos on Titan,” he said and I nodded. “You might not recognize me but I’m the one that you almost killed.”

At that, realization hit me. This was the metal man from titan. I was going to kill him until the wizard gave up the stone. “Sorry,” I said quietly, shrinking away from him.

“Meh it’s in the past.” He waved his hand at me. “Why don’t we talk a little.”  
The man, Tony, and I talked for the rest of the day. It felt good to just talk with someone that didn’t judge you. Tony also didn’t hold a grudge against me and that confused me, but whenever asked he just ignored it. Tony was still recovering from what happened on Titan but he seemed to be doing better. I felt kinda guilty for what had happened but as Tony told me it’s in the past.

We all spent a few weeks at the ‘compound’, as Tony called it. After that people were moving places to try and help citizens. Nebula was going back to space with Rocket and Captain Marvel. I was also going with them but I didn’t really want to. I felt like I’ve done enough bad stuff that I was just going to screw more stuff up. I was going to tell them today that I didn’t want to go with them.

“Hey kid what’re you thinking about?” Tony asked, walking up to me.

“Nothing much,” I said softly.

“That’s a lie so why don’t you tell me what’s up.”

“Well I really don’t want to go back to space with Nebula and Rocket. It’s not that I don’t want to help, I just feel like I’ll make it worse. I just want to stay out of the way and let the professionals work.”

"I understand completely. I also feel like I should stop being a hero. I’m not getting any younger and am about to start a family. Why don’t you talk to your sister about this and if she says you can stay why don't you stay with me?”

“yeah alright I’ll talk to her right now,” I Said while running out of the room to find Nebula. I found her with Rocket in one of the meeting rooms. I slowed down as they both looked up at me. “Ummmm…. Nebula, I have something I need to talk to you about.”

“Yes, Spider, what is it?” she asked gently as I shuffled farther in the room.

“Umm, well you see I kinda wanted to talk to you about us leaving and stuff,” I whispered out.

“We’re leaving tomorrow and that’s final! Nothing you say will change that!” Rocket growled at me.

“That’s not it…. I umm, wanted to talk to you about staying here,” I whispered so quietly I didn’t know if she heard. I then heard Rocket laughing loudly.

“Now this, this is the smartest idea you’ve had!”

“Is this what you want Spider?” Nebula asked, looking at me directly in the eyes. I silently nodded my head and looked away from her.

“Tony said I could stay with him if I stayed here.”

“well if this is what you want then there is nothing I can do to change your mind.” As she said this Rocket was going hysterical. she got up out of her seat and pulled me into her arms. She felt kind of tense, but I knew she was trying. I wrapped my arms around her in the same manner. as we let go I walked back out of the room to look for tony. when i found him he was getting the final arrangements done for his new living arrangements.

“so kid I see you’re back already, how’d it go?” he asked as I sat next to him on the couch. I shrugged and nodded as answer and never looked at him. “I’ll take that as a yes. so you want to come live with me?”

Again I nodded and shifted closer to him. “well we’ll be leaving here tomorrow after the space crew takes off.” I finally looked up and saw the smile that crossed his face. I smiled back and leaned back into the couch. As he finished the arrangements I watched whatever show was playing on the screen in front of me. As time went on my eyes slowly started to droop until they fully closed.

When I woke up light was shining through the guest room I was staying in. I sat up and looked at the clock, it read 8:30 AM. I pulled myself off of the mattress and walked to the closet that held the clothes Tony bought for me to wear. I pulled out a hooded sweatshirt and jogging pants and put it on. After getting dressed I walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Tony said his good morning to me as I walked in and the rest of them minus Nebula glared at me. I grabbed a plate of eggs and quickly went to sit between Tony and Nebula. I wolfed down my meal as I was the last one eating.

“Well everything is prepared for take off, so whenever you’re ready….” Tony said to Nebula, Rocket, and Captain Marvel. they nodded and everyone said their farewells as they walked out of the room. I followed behind Nebula and when we got outside I quickly wrapped my arms around her and he did the same.

“Goodbye brother,” was all she said as she got on the ship with the others. I held in my tears as I watched the ship take off and leave. I stood there staring at where it left wondering if I made the right choice. After a while Happy Tony’s bodyguard came out to get me. He said nothing but led me to a car that had Tony in it. The ride was silent as we went down many roads until we got to a cabin in the woods.

As the car stopped Miss Potts stepped out of the cabin and Tony got out to hug her. they held each other for a minute as I got out of the car. I walked up to the door and Tony wrapped his arm around my shoulders.He said nothing and walked me inside.


	3. Chapter 3

*FIVE YEARS LATER*

It has been five whole years with me staying with tony. A Lot has happened in these years tony now has a daughter, Morgan, she is such a nice girl. We play together all the time. I'm getting an education, it is on tony’s computer, but it is still great. through all this Tony has not once given up on me and still treats me like family. He even started calling me by a name, a real name, Peter. I like it so much more than Spider, it allows me to feel personal and not a weapon. It has made me so happy here yet I Still feel so guilty over what happened. I never tell anyone this, but it keeps me up at night.

Right now I'm following Morgan around silently, we are playing heroes and villains. I am the hero and she is the villain, I’m staking to capture her. Finally when the right moment came when she tripped on a stick. Idropped from the trees and landed next to her. She screamed as Ilifted her up and threw her in the air. She immediately started giggling. When the adrenaline wore off I sat her on the ground.

“I caught you again,’ I teasingly sang dancing around her. I sensed something coming through the forest and I jumped in the trees. I moved to where it was coming from and saw a car driving to the cabin. I saw Rogers in the driver's seat and knew something was going to happen. I went back to Morgan and told her we need to go home. I carried her all the way back, andTony was sitting there waiting for us.

“How are my two favorite kids doing?” he asked, taking Morgan from me. as we were heading inside the car pulled up and Rogers stepped out with Natasha and a man I had never seen before. Tony turned to them and then turned back around. He walked back inside and they followed. “How about you two go and play in Morgan’s room?”

I nodded and took Morgan with me to her room. I shut the door and we started to play a mindless game. I did not notice what, the thoughts running rampant in my head. After a little while, pepper came in. “Can you go help Tony, I know he does not want to talk to them right now.”

“Yeah of course,” I walked to the door and walked up to Tony. “Pepper asked me to come get you.”

“I wish you would have come to ask me something else, I really happy to see you guys-”

“I’m really happy for you Tony, but we have a second chance,” Rogers cut Tony off.

“I have My second chance right here, if you don’t talk shop you can stay for lunch.” We walked back inside leaving them standing on the porch.

“Can I ask what they wanted?” I asked quietly a step behind him.

“They have an idea of a way to bring everyone back, and they need my help,” he said walking to the kitchen. I stopped and watched him go. I walked to the room I stayed in and sat on the bed. thoughts flooded my mind. the thought of this being undone, made me feel nervous. After hours of just sitting there with the thoughts, I finally got up. It was dark out at this point and I went to find Tony. He was working on something and I did not want to disturb him. I had an idea of what it was he was making. He was making a model of a time machine. I read the words MODEL SUCCESSFUL on the screen. Morgan showed up out of nowhere and I left them.  
I went to the kitchen and sat on a stool. I could see Pepper in the living room from where I sat. Thoughts flew through my head, and I couldn’t keep up with them. Tony came in after a while and had some small talk with her. He kept looking back at his model as he was talking to her. all of a sudden he interrupted her.

“I figured it out…. Time travel,” he practically whispered the last part.

“What? that’s amazing and terrifying.” He slowly came over and sat next to her. “We got very lucky, not everyone did.”

“well I can’t help everybody.”

“It sounds like you can.”

“I can stop right now, I can put a pin in it right now.”

“Tony trying to get you to stop is one of the few failures of my life. Do what you have to.” Pepper then got off the couch and walked away. After a few minutes he went back to his stuff and then I got up and went to bed.  
The next morning I woke to the sound of movement all over the house. I slowly pulled myself from the bed and threw on a random sweatshirt and pants. When I walked to the kitchen I saw Tony running around looking for stuff. He was mumbling to himself as he moved. I walked to the table and sat next to Morgan. A plate of food was sat in front of me and I thanked Pepper. After a few minutes of eating Tony finally stopped and came over to the table.

“Ok you two I have something to discuss with you,” Tony said looking very serious. “I am going to be helping some of my old friends so I will be gone for a little while.”

He ruffled Morgan’s hair as she smiled and nodded at him. I just stared at him. After everyone was done eating Tony was ready to leave, but I caught him outside.

“Tony I need to come with you,” I said making him stop.

“No kid you need to stay here this isn’t something you should be apart of. You could die.”

“I know Tony but I have to help you guys. I have the option too help those that I wronged.”

“You didn’t wrong anyone.”

“But I was used to doing all this. I helped Thanos because I thought it was right. no, not even that. I helped him because I wanted his acceptance. Can’t you see that I have to do this?”

“Alright Peter I understand, but you are not doing anything that could lead to you being hurt,” he said and started walking towards the car. I followed behind and got into it. I buckled up and we started off to the compound.


End file.
